Spoiled
by CathLander
Summary: For most part of the season, Morrison had been an enigma to her. Sparks had flown between them on set. What few knew, though, was that the tension was very much still there while they were out of set. But Morrison was shy, reserved and fierce of her own personal life, and Lana hadn't had many chances to get close to her, until tonight.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. So please be gentle. English is not my native language and I have no Beta reader, so I would appreciate if you may let me know if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

Spoiled

Chapter 1

Everything happened the night of the wrap up. Ratings were so high and the show's reviews where so positive, that everybody was beaming. It was a wild party and Lana was ecstatic, but she started to feel a certain restlessness.

For most part of the season, Morrison had been an enigma to her. Sparks had flown between them on set. Even the audience had seen that. What few knew, though, was that the tension was very much still there while they were out of set. But Morrison was shy, reserved and fierce of her own personal life, and Lana hadn't had many chances to get close to her. Of course, Morrison had let her guard down a couple of times, and she had caught her gawking at her. That's how she knew that the attraction was mutual. But Morrison had always shied away, and she never had a chance at deciphering the enigma.

Lana had never been one to refrain herself when it came to attraction, but Morrison would not be an easy lay. In fact, she was certain that, even if Morrison were not as shy and reserved as she was, she would never be just a lay, and that scared the hell out of her. Morrison was a consolidated star and she was just beginning to shine; she could not risk to mess things up now that her dream was finally coming true. She had refrained herself for nine months but she could hardly stand it anymore. She had felt this attraction for far too long now and it was long overdue.

Tonight Lana couldn't help herself. Morrison had been tempting her all night looking at her with longing eyes and a very alluring dress that revealed what looked like the beginning of the magnificent curve of her small back. She was feeling bold, and she was sure that a very drunk Morrison, would make a perfect cover in case she embarrassed herself. Not that she was much sober, anyway. She resolved that, no matter what, she would try her luck tonight.

Morrison had retreated to the porch for some fresh air; Lana had seen her leave alone and decided it was now or never. With the same unhurried and seductive pace that a panther would set when approaching her prey, Lana dragged herself towards the blonde and brooding goddess. She stopped at the front door and glared at her. She was secluded by the shadow of the porch but the moon was full and she could discern Morrison's arms reclined on the balcony, her biceps delightfully contracted, while she was swirling the contents of a glass full of ice. It was a gin-tonic, she was sure of that. Morrison was elegant and classy, even in her choice of drinks. She positioned herself besides her prey, and leaned her body to her right, landing her mouth a few inches away from Morrison's ear. "Celebrating alone Miss Swan?"

"Jesus Christ Regina!" Lana could hardly hold her laugh. She had not intended to cause such an impression. She just wanted to tease her a bit. But apparently, Morrison was even more drunk than she seemed. "I mean...Lana...of course...I just... I was kind of distracted and, by the way, you scared the hell out of me!". Lana did not say anything she just shot her eyebrows up. "If you want me to keep playing Regina when we're out of set, you only need to say so, Morrison... I would gladly oblige..." Jennifer blushed furiously, then opened her mouth to replay, but nothing came out.

Lana knew she had hit bone and went for the final assault. "Actually, I wouldn't mind replaying the scene on the mines' set". Morrison's face froze, and Lana feared she might be pushing too far so she recovered her own voice, cheerful and honest. "Relax, Morrison, I'm just teasing you" she bumped her shoulders with Morrison's and she let out a relieved chuckle. Lana took that as sign and lowered her voice. "But, honestly, when were in the mines' set, you really made me believe you were about to kiss me, you know?". Morrison closed her eyes. "That was just a mistake...erm...I'm sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable". Lana smiled at the admission. "No, you didn't, but.. I was right... you did want to kiss me...".

Lana was beaming and Morrison had to hid her face under the palm of her hand. She was being cornered, she knew that, and under any other circumstances she would have ready one of her cold remarks, severe enough to freeze any further attempt at poking at her. But she was drunk, she was feeling happy and Lana had something in her that just melted her resolve. "Maybe...?" Morrison's voice was so low that Lana wasn't sure she had herd correctly.

"Maybe what? Maybe you did or maybe you didn't? Lana's voice was a tantalizing whisper, just inches away from her, and Morrison seemed enthralled by it. "Maybe...I did?". Lana nodded while processing the surprising admission. Once it sank in, she raised her hand and gently forced Morrison to look her in the eyes. "I only have one more question Mrs. Morrison. Who would you've preferred to kiss? Me or Regina?". Jennifer raised her regard and looked straight into Lana's eyes. Lana seemed serious. Her voice was still low and seductive but it had lost her teasing tone and Jennifer could perceive a certain uneasiness in her eyes". Jennifer breathed out, relenting any attempt at hiding the truth. "Actually...both".

Lana could not wait anymore and closed the distance between them. The kiss was lazy and sweet and, surprisingly, Morrison was going along with it. But then Morrison let her drink slip from her hands so she could pull Lana by the hips, to better assault her mouth. Morrison seemed out of control but, at the same time, was taking good charge of the situation, and Lana couldn't like it more.

She was sure that under that severe and shy exterior was a passionate soul. She was aware of that since day one, but now she had her confirmation. Morrison put her right hand behind Lana's neck, gripping lightly her short black locks and deepened the kiss. Lana mirrored her movements but with more impetus and Jennifer could not help herself and moaned in her mouth, surprised by her own lack of control, she decided to counteract by forcing her thigh between Lana's.

It was Lana's time to moan now but a raucous laughter followed by the bang of the front door startled them and they tore themselves apart. The boys of the lightning team were leaving the party and they seemed completely wasted and unaware of who were hidden under the shadow if the balcony. Once they left, Lana was about to leave. She was not a coward but she was sure that the intrusion would have sobered Morrison up, and a sober Morrison meant that the walls would be back on, at their highest, so she did what she thought was wiser, she retreaded. Jennifer surprised her by pulling her back in her arms in a flash. She hold her again by the neck ,and whispered in her ear: "Come with me tonight".


	2. Chapter 2

Spoiled

Chapter 2

They hadn't made out in the limo, they even hardly talked. Lana knew that Morrison was far too nervous too talk, and probably absolutely terrified to be seen. But she had hold her hand, and asked her if she was ok, and that was enough for Lana.

Once they entered the apartment, Jennifer followed Lana inside and closed her arms around her waist. Kissing her neck from behind she finally whispered "Do you want something to drink?". Lana declined the offer with a shake of her head and pulled Morrison's mouth back on her neck. Jennifer complied for a bit, enjoying the sensation of finally having Lana under her arms, making her squirm with her kisses, sucks, and soft bites. She couldn't believe that she had finally managed enough courage to admit her attraction to her co-star. She knew she was drunk, and she would have to convince herself once again that this was real.

Jennifer stopped and spun Lana around. She held her cheeks whit both hands, caressed them with her thumps, and looked her into the eyes. Yes, this was Lana, she though. The most beautiful, passionate and generous woman she had ever seen, in flesh and bones in front of her. She leaned towards her, resting her front-head on hers, and closed her eyes. She was tired, but she wanted to cherish this moment. "Don't you dare falling asleep on me Morrison". Jennifer chuckled, she couldn't believe the nerve of this woman "You are amazing you know that?". "And why is it so?" Lana inquired toying with her. "Because you are probably the only one capable to make me laugh when I'm absolutely terrified". "Don't be, Morrison, I promise I won't bite, unless you want me too" Lana winked at her, and kissed her deeply.

They made it into Jennifer's bedroom after several make out sessions and after discarding most of their clothes in the corridor. They where in a frenzy and they could not wait until they were completely naked. Jennifer pushed Lana on the bed and she let herself on top of her. "God your gorgeous" Jennifer breathed and Lana kissed her again.

She was amazed by Morrison's frankness. This is not what she had been expecting from the blond. She had let Morrison take the lead because she knew she was terrified and did not want to scare her away. But with her words and actions, Morrison was proving her that, even if she might be unquestionably scared, she was opening herself to Lana and that made her feel something that went beyond the mere attraction she had been harboring. Lana thought that maybe she could push it a bit further and reverse their roles. She really wanted to make love to this woman.

Lana spun her around getting Morrison by surprise at the amount force shown by her co-star. "Why, thank you Mrs. Morrison. Would you let me show you now, just how wonderful I think you are?". Lana was back in full seduction mode and Jennifer was helpless. "Oh god, you'll be the death of me". And that was it. Lana knew what to do.

She pinned Morrison's hands to the bed, just above her head, and assaulted her mouth with another slow and lazy kiss. After a soft bit of Morrison's lower lip, Lana decided to let her go. Jennifer whined when Lana left her mouth, but her breath got caught up when Lana's mouth reached her neck. Jennifer could not feel her legs but she could not let herself moan again, it was too soon; but Lana was determined to make her moan and after her neck, she was headed towards her chest and breasts.

Jennifer could feel Lana's core rubbing her own while the woman was ravaging her breasts and nipples. She was completely overwhelmed with sensations and, once again, Lana succeeded into making her moan in pleasure. Contrary to what her controlling instinct told her to do, she was now gladly surrendering at the assault. While, normally she would have refrained such kind of impulse, she realized that today, under the spell of Lana, she would be unable to do so anymore, and she let herself go.

She came back from cloud nine when she felt Lana's mouth going south. Lana was peppering her body with sweet kisses in her way down to her lover's core. She was determined to show Jennifer how much she was fascinated by her body and soul, and Jennifer felt every kiss, every hot breath, and every lick of tongue.

Jennifer knew she was already wet when they kissed at the porch, and she was sure that she was probably drenched by now. She could feel her core beating in anticipation and she couldn't wait to feel Lana on her and inside her. She hoped Lana wouldn't tease her anymore and go directly where she needed her the most, but she honestly doubted that Lana showed her any mercy.

Jennifer pushed Lana's shoulders down, hoping that Lana would take the hint, but Lana's response was a muffled chuckle and a kiss on the inner side of her thigh. She decided it was best to wait, to enjoy the moment; enjoy the way Lana was bathing her in kisses of absolute adoration, and marking her with sucks full of thirst, and bites made of hunger.

Lana was not disappointing her. She was as passionate in bed as she always thought she'd be. Lana had an animalistic side that both terrified and captivated her, but today, what had surprised her the most was that, along with the passion and the fierce teasing, Lana had treated her with utmost respect and reverence, and she was succeeding in making her feel at ease with her inner self.

Soon Jennifer couldn't wait anymore and an exasperated whimper burst out of her mouth. "Lana…". "Umm-mmm? I'm here Morrison. I'm enjoying myself". Jennifer was losing her patience and Lana was relishing the moment. "Lana please…I…I cannot stand it anymore". "Tell me what you want Morrison". Lana's voice was stern, and Jennifer doubted for a second, but then she conceded. "I need you". "Say it Morrison, I want to hear you say it". Jennifer was baffled, this woman was trying to make her talk dirty… and she never talked dirty in bed. She was far too shy for that. But Lana was on a mission and decided to attack her outer lips, getting closer to her clit, but still denying her any release. Jennifer lost it. "Oh, God Lana, for God sake! Just fuck me, please!".

And with that, Lana was sure that she had managed to wreck any barriers the blond may still hold in place, and decided it was time to comply. "Gladly, gorgeous". With a smirk on her face, Lana entered Jennifer with two fingers. Jennifer gasped and Lana started to pump her slowly, withdrawing almost all her fingers before pushing them inside again. Jennifer could feel Lana's fingers stretching her entrance, as if they were at home, filling her inside as if they were a part of her own body that had been missing all her life.

After a few pumps, she started to move her hips at the same time as Lana's fingers. They both found a rhythm together, but it was Lana who was setting the pace, faster and harder as each pump went by. She felt how the blond was wrapping her fingers tighter and tighter, and decided to take the next step. It was time to give the blond what she had requested. She licked the blonde's clit and Jennifer raised her hips trying to make the contact as permanent as possible.

When the contact was not enough, Jennifer put her hand behind Lana's head. Lana was delighted at the amount of response she was getting from Morrison, and decided to reward the blond for her efforts. She sucked Morrison's clit and licked at the same time her with her tongue. "Lana!". Lana could feel Morrison tighten around her fingers, and knew that the blond will not last much longer.

Lana wanted to see Jen's face when she came. She wasn't sure she would have a second chance and she wanted to imprint that moment into her memory. When Lana finally reached the blonde's face she kissed her with her lips, as slowly and soft as she could, and then looked Jennifer into the eyes, carving in them the words she was unable to identify, but knew where somewhere inside of her.

Unable to wait anymore for the sight she was about to witness, Lana pressed her fingers on the rough patch of Jennifer's inner walls and whispered into her mouth. "Come for me Jen". At that, Jennifer finally closed her eyes, groaning and stiffening, after a jerking movement. And Lana felt herself melt with pride and happiness.

Jennifer could hardly breath. She was trying to recover herself from the overpowering sensations this little woman had manage to bring out of her. Lana, pumped inside her twice again, slowly, willing to milk the last drop of that orgasm, but Jennifer was wiped out, and she carefully removed herself from inside her.

When Jen opened her eyes and Lana saw tears falling through her cheeks she held her in a tight embrace. She understood the reason beneath the tears. "Shhhh. It's ok Jen. Let it go". She knew she had succeeded in getting Jennifer to let her guard down during the intercourse, and she knew that this could hardly be a usual occurrence with the blond. She only feared that this may have been a bit too much for her. Did she push her too far? Lana really hoped she didn't, but she could only hope, and take care of her lover, so she positioned Jennifer's head on her chest and caressed her affectionately.

Jennifer was speechless, she had imagined this in her mind a thousands times, and she had imagined Lana as fierce as relentless as she had been with her body. But what she had never imagined was Lana being as fierce and relentless, as she had been with her soul; and in that moment, she new she might have been spoiled for the rest of her life.


End file.
